Una navidad de locos
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Lily se encuentra nerviosa ya que su novio: Scorpius Malfoy ha sido invitado ha pasar navidad con todo el clan Weasley. Este fic participa en el reto "Palabras Navideñas" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Este fic participa en el reto "Palabras Navideñas" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**

**Las palabras que me tocaron son:** **Matrimonio, Deseos, Invierno, Amistad, Invitados, Colaboración, Amor, Canela, Regalos, Confianza, Angustia y Comida.**

**Una navidad de locos**

Me observe detenidamente en el espejo de mi habitación y suspire con _**angustia**_, aun no podía creer como__había llegado a esa situación de estar al borde del nerviosismo, bueno cualquiera me entendería de estar en una situación similar a la mía y es que no era para poco, mi novio el cual no tenía una situación demasiado afectuosa con mis familiares vendría a pasar navidad con todo el clan Weasley.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esa ilustre idea?! Solo podía dar el crédito de esa "maravillosa" idea a la _**colaboración**_ de mi gran bocota. Si, era solo mi culpa y solamente mi culpa y es que si no hubiera dicho en la cena de la semana pasada que su pobre novio iba a pasar la navidad solo a su madre no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de invitarlo. Y claro su hermano, el cual compartía una _**amistad**_ solida con su novio, insistió hasta convencer a su padre de que el Malfoy pasara la navidad con ellos.

Aunque claro había tenido la esperanza de que Scorpius rechazara la invitación pero este solo sonrió con _**confianza**_ y dijo que todo iría bien, hasta le había dicho que mi Tío Ron era capaz de cortarle la cabeza pero igual acepto la invitación y por todos esos eventos desafortunados me encuentro hecha un manojo de nervios.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación y posteriormente entro Albus.

—Dice mamá que bajemos ya o si no llegaremos tarde a la madriguera, ya sabes cómo se pone—mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco mientras esperaba que saliera de mi habitación.

—Bueno vamos—sentí como Albus me inspeccionaba con la mirada— ¿Qué pasa?

—Con esa seriedad parece que nos estamos dirigiendo a un campo de batalla en vez de a una celebración de navidad.

—Es que no sabemos si termina en un campo de batalla o no—dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No creo que se arme mucho escándalo—rio levemente.

—Así que quieres ver a tu mejor amigo morir hoy ¿verdad?—dije mientras me contagiaba de la risa de Albus.

—JA JA JA—se escucho una risa sarcástica, dirigí mi mirada hacia el final de la escalera y vi a Scorpius parado con los brazos cruzados—Muy gracioso Albus—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Pero si Lily fue la que dijo que ibas a morir—puso como escusa, yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Scorpius solo rio brevemente y camino para darnos el encuentro.

—Hola Lilu—me dio un beso el cual tuvo que ser corto por los carraspeos de Albus a nuestro lado—Siempre tan inmaduro Albus.

—Prefiero ir a ayudar a mamá que ver sus escenas de tortolitos—y sin más se fue. Abrace a Scorpius por el cuello y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, el me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que le encantaba hacer.

—Parece que Albus no comparte nuestro_** amor**_—y sin más me beso, poso sus manos sobre mi cintura y me acerco más a él, yo por mi parte descanse mis manos en sus hombros, interrumpí el beso cuando note algo raro en su hombro izquierdo.

—Esto parece…

— ¿Nieve?—completo Scorpius a la par que reía—es natural Lily, estamos en pleno_** invierno**_.

— ¿Está nevando?—chille emocionada, el solo asintió, me separe rápidamente de él y corrí hacia la puerta, cuando abrí la puerta pude ver como pequeños copos de nieve caían, aun la nieve no había cubierto el pasto, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por atrás.

—Así que emocionada por la nieve—me di la vuelta y deposite un beso en sus labios.

—Y solo espera que haya más nieve, la batalla de bolas de nieve entre los primos es brutal—todo el temor que había sentido por la navidad se había esfumado, podía ser una buena navidad después de todo ¿verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y no puedo decir que estaba muy equivocada enseguida llegamos a la madriguera el Tío Ron había fulminado con la mirada a Scorpius, el cual por suerte lo ignoro olímpicamente. Mi mamá enseguida al entrar a la madriguera había fulminado con la mirada a su hermano y había dejado los _**regalos**_ bajo el árbol.

—Me voy a ayudar a mi abuela con la _**comida**_—le dije a Scorpius, el cual solo asintió y suspiro. Me dirigí a la cocina echándole una mirada a Scorpius el cual había comenzado a hablar de que sabe que cosa con Louis y Albus.

—Hola querida—me saludo con un gran abrazo la abuela Molly— ¿y nuestro invitado de honor?—pregunto refiriéndose a Scorpius.

—Lo deje en la sala, vine a ayudarte con la comida.

—Tonterías, creo haberle enseñado a todos ustedes a ser amables con nuestros _**invitados**_—me dio pequeños empujoncitos y me echo de la cocina—Además creo que prefiere tu compañía que la de Albus—reí por el comentario de la abuela, al verme Scorpius me miro interrogante.

—Fui echada de la cocina—me senté a su lado y conversamos con mis primos hasta que llego la hora de cenar.

Mientras mi abuelo Arthur cortaba el pavo pude escuchar como mi Tía Hermione retaba en un susurro no muy logrado a mi Tío Ronald.

—Ron deja de poner esa cara, que pareces el Grinch.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?—mi Tía bufo notoriamente cansada de la actitud de su esposo—Además no veo porque él tenga que estar aquí, no es de la familia, además no arruinara la navidad, solo a Lily se le ocurre salir con un Malfoy—sentí como a mi lado Scorpius suspiraba y bajaba la mirada a su plato. Le agarre la mano y la apreté en señal de apoyo, el levanto su mirada y me sonrió.

—Tío creo que debes dejar de un lado tu resentimiento hacia los Malfoy o si no tu mismo arruinaras tu navidad, porque aunque quieras Scorpius no se mueve de acá—mi Tío me miro a los ojos y se quedo pensativo. La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, mi Tío Ron había cambiado un poco su actitud y hasta había iniciado una conversación sobre el Quiddicth con Scorpius a la cual se le unió toda la parte masculina de la familia.

Luego de cenar nos unimos y sentamos en la alfombra para el intercambio de obsequios. La abuela Molly sirvió chocolate caliente a todos y como siempre yo fui la última ya que el mío era el único que no le ponía _**canela**_ puesto que era alérgica.

—Sin canela ¿eh?—me susurro Scorpius al oído mientras se reía—hasta ahora recuerdo cuando te hinchaste en el gran comedor—yo le propine un codazo en las costillas.

—JA JA JA, muy gracioso Malfoy.

—Ey acompáñame un rato afuera te quiero enseñar algo—yo asentí y sin que se dieran cuenta nos escapamos al patio trasero, la nieve ya cubría el pasto y por mucho y era un poco difícil caminar en ella, Scorpius me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta quedar en medio del patio.

—Y bien, ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

—Bueno primero cierra los ojos—le mire interrogante—Lily solo hazlo—obedecí, escuche como Scorpius se movía—No los abras hasta que yo te diga.

—Bueno pero apúrate Scorpius, ya sabes hace frio y...

—Ábrelos—me interrumpió, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Scorpius arrodillado en la nieve y sostenía un anillo entre sus manos enguantadas, yo no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían—Lily Luna Potter, desde que te conocí me has hecho el ser humano más feliz del mundo, cuando aceptaste ser mi novia no pude dormir esa noche de la felicidad y de la emoción que sentía, por eso Lily espero que hoy tampoco pueda dormir así que ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?—me quede muda en mi lugar con la mirada fija en Scorpius sin moverme un centímetro, Scorpius esperaba paciente mi respuesta, al ver que no decía nada comenzó a hablar—se que el _**matrimonio **_no es fácil e implica un montón de sacrificios, pero yo te amo Lily y estoy dispuesto a tomarlos además—no deje que terminara y me abalance sobre él, los dos caímos en la nieve.

—Si, si, si, acepto—dije besándolo, no nos importaba que estuviéramos en la nieve fría, solo importaba que estuviéramos los dos juntos. Me separe de Scorpius para estornudar, el rio.

—Salud—rozo nuestras narices y me dio un beso corto, se paro y me ayudo a ponerme de pie—Vamos adentro no quiero que te me resfríes, te pondría el anillo pero no creo que te entre en el guante—dijo riendo, entramos nuevamente a la casa agarrados de la mano.

Al final esa navidad no había sido tan terrible después de todo, como dijo Scorpius el matrimonio no será fácil, pero superaremos todo juntos y realizaremos nuestro sueños y_** deseos**_ ayudándonos mutuamente.

—Scorpius cuidado—grito Rose, pero era demasiado tarde un bote de pintura, producto de las bromas de Fred y James cayó encima de Scorpius, todos comenzaron a reírse incluso Scorpius, creo que era muy temprano aún para decir que esta navidad no había sido de locos.

**Llegue, no lo puedo creer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus rw :D**


End file.
